Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her?
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode features the debut of the Ride Crosser, Drive Type Technic Winter, and the revelation of Chase's identity as Protodrive. Synopsis While Chase is haunted by the fact that Kiriko and Mr. Belt's voice appears in his memories, Shinnosuke escorts a popular fashion model who has come to the police station because she fears she is being followed by a supernatural creature. Plot One night, popular model Lira Nanao was walking on a street when a mysterious person contacted her, claims to be her biggest fan. The caller released Heavy Acceleration waves and a hooded Roidmude appears in front of her. At the same time, Chase approaches Kiriko with Shinnosuke and Go sensing her in danger as the latter rushing to her. With memories of Kiriko appearing in Chase's mind, he demanded her answers as to why but Go arrived and stopped Chase, who then left the scene. Lira visited the Special Investigation Unit with her manager and reported the event that happened last night. Worried of her safety from the stalker/Roidmude, she asked for their help which the team happily obliged. With another rogue Roidmude reported, Brain sent Chase to deal after him. Chase agreed while struggling with several memories from the Global Freeze. Medic warned Brain that Chase would regain his past memories anytime, which Brain assured to keep an eye on. While Lira was filming a commercial at her studio, Go reveals to the Unit another suspicious stalker, Tadashi Sunahara, which might been the key to solving the case. Shinnosuke and Go then spot a man wearing a fedora secretly stalking on them and chased after him while Genpachiro and Kiriko found Tadashi and arrested him under suspicion of being a Roidmude. As the stalker hides from Go and Shinnosuke, a Heavy Acceleration wave was released, slowing everyone but the Riders. At that time, a cloaked Roidmude appears and poisons Tadashi with his talons before getting away. Shinnosuke checked on Tadashi and spotted a tarot card beside him marked "The Fool". Go pursued the cloaked Roidmude as Mach, changing into Mach Kaksarn but lost him while finishing his roll call. To ensure her safety, Lira was given a day off by her manager. At the Special Investigation Unit's base, Kyu gained the suspect's information: the stalker is Koichi Sakaki, a former make-up artist who began stalking women after losing his job. Genpachiro and Shinnosuke found Koichi, who was jailed after he was caught stalking again. Shinnosuke however suspected that Koichi had purposely lured them here to give him a Bat-Class Roidmude, some time to search for her, to which Koichi confirmed to be correct. Furious, they rushed out quickly to find Lira. Koichi's Roidmude counterpart pursued Lira at her apartment, revealing his true form as Roidmude 069. Go and Kiriko arrived at the apartment, but before they could take any action, the previous cloaked Roidmude, Roidmude 096, protected her from the maniac. It was revealed that Roidmude 096 was trying to protect her last night from 069. Lira quickly realised something about him but he retreated after Kiriko and the Shift Cars attacked him. Shinnosuke joined the fray and transformed into battle. Drive used Type Technic Winter and froze 069. But before they could finished 069 off, Chase appeared and fought them while struggling with Mr. Belt's voice in his memories. Brain arrived and unfroze 069 to evolve him into a Giant Bat Roidmude. 069 flew away and took Kiriko hostage. While Drive Type Wild Wrecker hooked himself on the monster, Mach and Chaser mounted their bikes and chased him. A combination system was activated, ejecting Chase from his bike, which combined with Mach's to form the Ride Crosser. Mach drove the Ride Crosser and attacked the Roidmude, saving Drive and Kiriko. He finally finished the Roidmude and his Core in an aerial combat. As Ride Crosser spilts back into the two bikes, Chase wonders how it was able to link with Ride Macher. Brain appeared and revealed the truth: Chase was Proto-Zero, the Roidmude that aided the humans during the Global Freeze, and was also what the villain Roidmudes named the "Kamen Rider": Protodrive. Kiriko and Chase receive this news with shock. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * /Roidmude 069: * : * : * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Road Winter, Hooking Wrecker *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Technic, Type Technic Winter, Type Wild, Type Wild Wrecker *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: Signal Kaksarn *'Form Used:' **Mach, Mach Kaksarn Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Viewership': 4.9% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Technic, Road Winter **Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Signal Kaksarn *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Brain, Medic 069†, 096 **'Count at episode end:' 86 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Roidmudes 069 and 096. plays 'Guess the Shift Car!']] *'Guess the Shift Car!': Deco Traveller (correctly answered), Hooking Wrecker (correctly answered), Signal Kaksarn (pass), Fire Braver (pass) **This is the first episode in the series to end with a round of 'Guess the Shift Car!', a guessing game where the team (Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Go, Rinna, Kyu, and Gen) try to guess Shift Cars and Signal Bikes as they race by. However, the slot only lasts for two episodes as the third one is not shown due to news coverage over the beheading of Japanese journalist by militants, as well as the ToQger series nearing their season finale. *This episode is the first to end Super Hero Time with a farewell greeting from not only Shinnosuke, but Kiriko and the ToQgers as well. Funny enough, Drive appears after for the usual "Don't miss us next week" mark. *This is the first time Mach changes from his default form to Mach Kaksarn. *This is the last time Drive changes from his normal version of Type Speed to Type Technic. **It is also the first time Drive changes into Type Wild from a different form other than Type Speed (Type Technic Winter). ***It is also the only time Drive changes from Type Technic Winter to Type Wild. *This is the last episode to debut a new Tire Exchange mode for Type Technic. *Haruka Suenaga who portrays Lila Nanao in this episode was previously played in . Errors *''to be added'' DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 4 features episode 13-16: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes?, Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her?, When Will These Feelings Reach You? and Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. 91DzKGEtKbL. SL1444 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, DVD cover 91sIYrXq87L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 2, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「彼女を狙う黒い影はだれか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「彼女を狙う黒い影はだれか」